Divergent with no war
by Emtay8312
Summary: What would life be like if there was no war? Anyone who died or got hurts during the war and beyond is fine and alive. Al is still sleeping with the fish. And yeah... THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! I dont not own Divergent (sigh.. Unfortunately) or the characters, that honor belongs to Veronica Roth... :(
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. One**

**Tris' Pov**

It had been a long day. All i wanted to do was go to sleep with Tobias by my side. But, sadly i couldn't. I had just kissed my old instructor/ boyfriend and i knew there would be many questions asked.

"when did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?! How did this happen?!" Christian yelled, while every one else just sat there with there mouths wide open.

"First off, Chris, you need to ask one question at a time. Second of all, you guys need to clothes your mouths before they catch flies," i say, in a very tired voice. I guess fear landscapes take a lot put of you.

"Okay," Chris says clearly understanding how tired i am feeling the tiredness herself. "First question! When did this happen?!" She yells getting her energy back. Does she ever slow down?

I look up into Tobias' enchanting blue eyes before taking a deep breath and answering the question. "Well, a few nights ago actually. you know the night that we were throwing news papers into the chasm? I hadnt really gone to just talk to him, i was really following him to see what he was doing so late at night. It turned out that he was expecting me to follow him, because he wanted me to go through his landscape," i say the landscape pRt quietly hoping not to get any questions about it, bit sadly nothing slips past Chris.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! You went through his _fear landscape_?" she yells practically making is all go deaf. "Yeah... But please dont make a big deal out of it and let me continue my story. Unless... You dont want to-" before i can even finish my sentence Uri interrupts. I had almost forgotten he was there, everyone just seemed to still be shocked and were soaking up as mich of the story as possible. "NO NO NO NO NO! CARRY ON NO MORE DISTRACTIONS! That means you Chris," he shouted almost louder then Christina.

"Okay, okay. Well, lets see.. I was at the fear landscape part right?" I ask and every one vigorously shake there heads yes, while Tobias just smirks, clearly amused by every ones reaction to out love story. "So, after we went through his landscape, four took me down to the chasm where he told me that he liked me and we kissed. Been together ever since, didnt want to tell you cause we thought that you guys would think i was cheating for higher rankings and thats that. Good night," with that i looked up at for at for and we shared the same look. A couple seconds later, I felt my feet lift off of the ground and was over Tobias' shoulder leaving every one, once again, with their mouths hanging open. "I suggest closing your mouths!" I yell back at them with a big, goofy grin on my face as the doors to the pit close behind us.

* * *

As soon as we got back to Tobias' apartment, he sets me down on the bed with him hovering over me with a grin just as big and goofy as mine. "Well, you've been quiet, you didnt say anything back there," i say joking around, bit soon realize that hes not paying attention, his mind off on another planet. "Hey, what you thinking about?" I ask while gently shaking his shoulder to bring him back. As soon as he does come back, his smile, that i love so much, disappears. "What if I asked you to move in with me instead of getting your own apartment?" He asks not even bothering to hide the fact that he's nervous. "Then i would say... No." I say jokingly after pretending to think about it. But, the look on his face doesn't show that he knows Im kidding. "hey, Im kidding! Cheer up! Of course I would love to move i would love to move in with you! But you know, once i move in, there's no getting rid of me," i say while throwing him a wink. "Well, once you put it that way... He says joking around with me. "I would never and want ever planning to get rid of you," he says giving me the smile i love all too much.

Just then, i realize how close we really are and lean in the little space there is between us to kiss him, with our lips meeting half way. It was the best kiss in my life. So passionate, but still sweet and gentle, like we think that either one of us will break if we squeeze too tight. But i know we wont, we are both too strong, too brave, too dauntless. With my hands around Tobias, neck and fingers running through his hair and his hands on my waist, it was perfect. I never wanted to move and of course, as soon as i think the thought, there's knocking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi** **everyone! Well sorry i didnt say anything before, first fanfiction! Didnt realize you were supposed to add this part in when toy wrote it. Typical me! Anyways so sorry of i get any facts wrong or spell something wrong! Ill try my best to get evrything right! Anyway, also just wanted to say that most of my stories will probably be really long with lots of chalters and i will be updating frequently! So yeah, youre probably tired of my rambling and just want me to get on eith the story! So here you be! **

**I do not own divergent or the characters (sniff sniff) REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**ch 2**

**(still) Tris' POV**

Tobias gets off of me ,annoyed with the interruption, so I could answer the door. I open the door pissed at who ever is standing at the other side, but those feelings quickly go away as soon as I see Caleb standing there. "CALEB!" I yell being so happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" With a grin on his face, probably happy to see that i do t hate him, he replies, "Just seeing how youre holding up, I heard you got first place in initiation! Can i come in to your apartment, I didnt know you got them so quickly here..." While he keeps rambling on, I start to feel sick. **(a/n so sorry for the cussing, but hey its rated T) **Shit, he doesnt know about Tobias.

"Umm, Caleb? Before you say anything else i want you to meet my boyfriend Four. Hold on. FOUR GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND MEET MY BROTHER!" I yell jokingly to him so he can here me from the other room **(AN just to let you know, i imagine four's apartment in different rooms, just so you dont get confused)** "yeah, yeah, yeah coming babe!" He yells back. He did not just call me what i think he called me. He knows i hate those pet names, at least its not as bad as... "Yes my little Trissy?" Thats it, now he has crossed the line! "Dont ever call me either of those names again, especially not Trissy," I could feel my face getting redder by the second. Seeing how angry I was, Tobias slowly backed away towards Caleb and stepped behind him, using him like a shield.

"uhh, yeah. Hi Caleb, I'm Four and.. Your sister is scaring me," Four says from behind Caleb. "Yeah quite frankly, she's scaring me too," Caleb says back while the two of them fight over who hides behind who. "How about on the count of three we run into the bedroom and lock the door," Four says barley audible, but still loud enough to were i could here him. With Caleb shaking his head in agreement, Four holds up his fingers showing one two and three. When he gets to three he yells, "Runn!" And they both go sprinting towards the bedroom withTobias obviously in the front. Unfortunately (for them), they hadnt realized that i had heard whole plan. Apparently they dont know that holding your hand up in front of your faces isnt making it so no one else can listen. Typical boys. So, right when Tobias is about to run through the door way, i stick out my foot, making him fall over and ,with Caleb right behind him, fall over too.

"okay, so lets get this straight. Im not going to kill either of you, or hurt Caleb. four, sorry but when youre living with me, I cant promise anything," as soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them, realizing that Caleb didnt know that we lived together. Being the over protective brother he his, he jumps up and examines the apartment immediately. "There's only one bedroom, with one bed," he says with realization slowly creeping over his face. "No no no no... No" he says, "I will not let you sleep in the same bed as... Him! Make him sleep on the floor or something!" Caleb says starting to sound desperate. "Hey!" Four says with fake hurt in his voice," and to think, I thought that we were becoming friends," Four says with a sign. "Tobias, be quiet. Caleb he isnt a dog, hes aloud to sleep on the bed, if I want him to. If I didnt want to, I wouldn't of agreed to move in with him," after im done speaking my eyes grow big, realizing what I just said and cross my fingers hoping that Caleb wont notice. But, unfortunately my brother is Erudite and notices everything.

"Wait! Did you just say Tobias?! I knew you looked familiar! What are you thinking Beatrice? How could you? Do you know who his father is? He's a traitor!" Caleb yells infuriated. "You're calling him a traitor? Then what does that make me? What does that make you?! We arent any better, if thats what you think he is! And i can assure you that he is far from it!" I yell back, I thought that I could forgive him for joining the faction we despise most, but I guess i was wrong. Faction before Blood. I tell my self and it now has a new meaning to me. Before any one could say anything else, Caleb walks out the door slamming it behind him.

After he leaves, I can't hold it in any longer. I just break apart right there and start crying with Tobias immediately by my side to comfort me. "Im sorry i told him who you really were, it just slipped. I thought i could forgive him for going to Erudite, since I transferred too, ignoring Faction before Blood, but I guess it was right all along," I say in between sniffles. "It's okay, he was going to figure it out on his own. I could see it in those Erudite eyes of his. You dont have to hate him because of what he said or did, but you dont have to love him either. Take the family you have, trust me, its not worth to stop loving each other over little fights like that," he tells me. I look up into his eyes and realize how much I love him. Not just the silly love, when people dont know what love really feels like, but true love. I love every thing about him and nothing less. So i take a chance, "Toby?" "Trissy?" He responds back. "What if I told you that I love you?" I ask with more confidence the. I thought possible. "Well, i dont know. Maybe you should try and see for your self?" He asks in his caring voice, that is just one of the many things that i love about him. "I love," i finally say after what felt like an eternity of staring onto his amazing blue eyes. "I love you too," he says back with the big, goofy grin from earlier returning. All of the sudden he picks me up bridal style and carries me off to bed, where i drift off to the words "I love you Trissy"

**OMG, is it sad that Im having so much fun writing this and will probably be the only thing I ever do? Oh well... Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing for me to really say... oh sorry for the bad spelling! If a part doesnt make sense to you, I will explain!**

**I dont own Divergent, yada yada yada**

* * *

**ch 3**

**(im just going to stop saying tris pov ill let you know if it changes)**

I wake up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock and hit the button so hard, Im surprised that I didnt break it. I reach over expecting Tobias to be there, but instead find a note.

_My dear Trissy,_

_Sorry i couldn't be there when you woke, went to get some break fast. If not already back then should be back soon. I suggest getting ready, you get to pick your job today._

_From the person you love the most,_

_T/4_

Aww, is all i can think when i finish reading the note. Then I look up at the clock, ruing my thoughts. 8:30, shit, I have 30 mins to get ready and get to the pit to pick my job and I still dont know what I want to be. I let my thoughts wander to what job I want while getting ready. Im so deep in thought that I dont even notice the ice cold water as i step onto the shower, just wanting to get it over with. As i step out of the shower, I hear some one walk onto the apartment. Thinking that it's just Tobias, I wrap a towel around my self and walk out of the bathroom to find mot just Tobias, bit Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Shauna, and Lynn standing in the room. I just stand there frozen as Uriah and Zeke give out cat calls, followed by Marlene and Shauna slapping them upside the head. Good I think, they deserve it.

Without another thought, I grab my clothes quickly and rush back to the bathroom to change and put on make up. Today I picked something that screamed Dauntless. I wanted to look as Dauntless as possible today since it was my first day officially being a member. I picked a skin tight, leather tank top, with a pair of black skinny jeans with few wholes, and of course my favorite combat boots that I had grown to love during initiation. For make up I just did simple mascara and eyeliner, with a little bit of lip gloss, nothing special. After I was done getting ready, I stepped pit of the bath room to have my face go completely red with embaresment, remembering what had just happened only a few minutes ago.

* * *

A few more catcalls and smacks later, we step into the cafeteria. Apparently the breakfast that was supposed to be mine, was eaten on the way back to the apartment... cough *Tobias* cough. Ill get him back later though. After I grab my muffin we head towards the pit where we will pick our jobs. I decided that I will train initiates with Tobias and when we arent training Illl be working with Tori and Bud in the tattoo parlor. Choosing wasnt anything special. The pit was set up with three different tables, with the lists of jobs at each table and a piece of paper where you ordered what jobs you wanted from first to last. Thankfully I got first so my list wasnt long. For apartments, you had to go to Eric's office to pick up keys. Because I already had an apartment, Tobias and I just went back to our room and told the others that we would catch up later to play truth or dare.

"Soo, where did we leave off last night?" Tobias asks in a seductive voice. "I dont know, why dont you show me," I reply right back with a smirk on my face. Tobias leans down to kiss me, but right before our lips meet there's a knock at the door. "Dammit, every time we start something, we get interrupted!" I say clearly annoyed. The knocking gets louder as I realize that neither of us was answering the door, so i give Tobias a quick peck on the lips and go to answer the door, only to fond some one I never wanted to see again...

**Im truly sorry if this ch was bad. Oh and dunn dunn dunn. Okay soo tired! you know when your so tired that you start to zone out, but your still doing things and nothing makes sense to you? Totally me right now and even if it doesnt make sense to you, makes sense to me. Please review! I probably wont write the next ch until i get at least one review! Jk ill probably end up writing this whole story even if no one reads it... Any how!... Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, so hi. Dont have much to say, sorry for the short chapters and misspelled words. If you have any trouble understanding anything, just ask and ill clarify. So yeah...**

**Sadly the only person who does own divergent is Veronica Ross... Sigh**

* * *

**Ch 4**

Standing at the door is Marcus. Instant hate goes through me for what he did to Tobias. How could some one who was a leader, who seemed so nice, be so evil? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yell with all my anger.

"Well, can't I just visit my wonderful son every once in a while?" He asks cooly.

"No," I hear a voice say from behind me. "What do you really want?" Tobias asks.

"I'll tell you as soon as that... Thing goes away. Dispose of her Tobias," Marcus says acting like he's at home, but he's sadly mistaken.

"What did you just say about my girl friend?" Tobias says quietly, quiet is dangerous for Tobias.

Obviously Marcus realizes this and "fixes" what he said. "I, I mean. Beatrice will you please go away while I talk to my son?" It's clear that he's trying to stay calm and selfless, but I can see through his mask.

"No," Tobias and I say at the same time.

"What ever you have to say can be said in of, well she goes by Tris now," Tobias says with a bit more anger showing.

"Why the hell are you even with this bitch? You could do so much better with one of those Dauntless babes. I mean if we were still in Abnegation that would be a different story, but really To-"

"First of all, DO NOT EVER TALK ABOUT TRIS LIKE THAT and for the record she is a Dauntless babe now. Second of all I go by Four now, never speak that name here, only Tris can ever say that name. Third of all I suggest you leave before I punch the lights out of you. You have lost your chance to tell me why you came here. Now leave," even Im afraid of him now and i know that he would never hurt me, well at least on purpose.

Marcus opens his mouth, but before he can say anything he decides against Nd turns around to run away. "I hate that little piece of-"

"Language Four," I say since we are out in the hallway. Realizing this, I go back inside, pulling him in with me.

"I love you Beatrice, dont listen to a word he says," Tobias says with all the anger gone from his eyes as soon as he looks at me.

"Did you just call me Beatrice?" I ask kinda shocked.

"Yeah, thought I'd give it a shot since you call me by my real name?" He says like its my question.

"How about you just call me that on special occasions? Like my birthday, Christmas was it? Sorry I dont know very many holidays," I say, felling blush creeping up to my face. Instead of answering, he kisses me. I love it when he kisses me, I always feel like there is electricity coursing through the both of us every time we touch. I feel so safe in his arms, I love him so much. The kiss is sweet and sensational, I wish I could saver it forever. But we both have to breath some time and when we pull back for air, I glance at the time. 12:45.

" Shit, we were suppose to meat everyone at lunch 15 mins ago!" I say and start to rush out the door, only to be picked up bridal style by Tobias.

* * *

"Where were you guys? You're 20 mins late!" Chris yells at us when we finally get to the cafeteria.

"They were probably sucking faces again," Lynn snickers.

"Well, yeah, thats kinda what girlfriends and boyfriends do," says Uriah, then kisses Marlene on the cheek.

"Wait, when did this happen?" I ask in shock that Uriah and Marlene are together. We all knew they liked each other, well all of us but them apparently. And clearly no one else was expecting that to happen either.

"Just now," he replies, then slings Marlene over his should and runs put of the cafeteria yelling, "My place for Candor or Dauntless!" No one moves, we all just sit there shocked at what happened.

"My little bro has got himself a girlfriend!" Zeke shouts, acting like a proud father.

"Okay... Now that, that just happened... Lets go get our T or D on!" Chris shouts.

"yeah!" we all shout back in agreement and take off towards Uriah's room.

* * *

**Okay, so I'll probably be on a writing spree today and will be constantly updating, I hope you enjoy this story! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry that I haven't posted any chapters during the day, my parents had a surprise and we ended up at six flag all day. So yeah sorry about that.**

**I don't own Divergent, yeah we all get it.**

* * *

**ch 5**

once we arrived at Uriah's apartment, we let our selves in finding Marlene and Uriah making out. Not knowing how to break them apart some one fake coughed, making them jump apart. When they realize it is only us, they go back to sitting next to each other. "Gather around children, gather around," Uriah says in a strange accent. "Truth or date time and since this is my place, I go first!" No one argued to this so he continued. "Okay, my first victim... Marlene!"

"Dare," she says simply.

"I dare you to be my girlfriend," Uriah says with a proud smirk on his face.

"And whats the penalty if you don't want to do the dare?" She asks. At her question Uriah's smirk completely disappears, but it seems like he still has some hope left in him.

"You have to take off one article of clothing, no socks or shoes," Zeke replies. At this Marlene pretends to think hard and slowly starts to lift up her shirt. But before it goes past her belly button, she quickly puts her shirt back down and yells! "Just kidding!" Before takling a surprised Uriah to the ground, where she gives him a quick peck on the lips and gets up. Only this time instead of sitting side by side, she is sitting in his lap.

"okay... Tris! You know the question!"

"Tru... Dare," I say quietly not quite knowing what she is able to come up with.

"I dare you to go sing wrecking ball in the pit," she says with an evil grin on her face, that makes me think theres more to the dare.

"ok-" i say, but am cut off by her.

"But, you also have to be shirtless and on top of four's shoulders." Okay now that is just evil, but nothing impossible.

"okay, come on Four," I say while taking off my shirt and walking towards the door.

* * *

Once we get to the pit, Four picks me up and places me on his shoulders. I am then handed a microphone, so the whole pit can hear.

"Okay! I have a special performance for you guys! So listen up!" With that the music begins and so do I:

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

After I'm finished everyone, including my friends are clapping. Was I really that good?

"ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE!" well, if they insist, but what song?

"Chris!" I yell over to her, hoping to get her attention.

"Yeah?!" She calls back.

"Either get me out of this mess or give me another song!"

"Why dont you sing stay the night?" Tobias says from under me. Is it bad that I forgot I was sitting on my boyfriend's shoulders?

"Do I have any other option?" I ask, not really wanting to sing again anymore.

"No," he says simply and to the point, leaving no room for arguing.

" ... Or you could sing secrets...," poor Chris, I wasnt listening to anything she said.

"Chris, sorry I zoned out," I lie and hope she doesnt notice. "I decided to sing stay the night."

"OMG thats the perfect song, why didnt I think of that..." And there she goes again, talking randomly with no one listening.

"Okay, okay! Just one more song! Here goes nothing!" And then the music starts to play again:

I know that we are upside down

So hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

Are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

[beat break]

Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

I am a fire gasoline, come pour yourself all over me  
We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time  
You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

Are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

Are you gonna stay the night (Make it burn!)  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life (We're bound for life!)  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night  
Night night night night night...

[beat break]

ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT

[beat break]

Are you gonna stay the night  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night

This time when I finish singing, Four instantly runs back to Uriah's room.

"Where did you learn to sing like that? I had no idea a stiff could even sing! How come I've never heard you sing before?" These are all questions my friends are shooting at me.

"Guys! Shut up! I wasnt that good! And that was only my first time ever singing soo.. Yeah," I tell them. All of their mouths hang right open just like they did when I kissed Tobias in front of them for the first time. "Im done with this conversation, if you ask another question I am leaving," I threaten.

"Okayyy... I'm already tired of this game, what else can we play?" Zeke asks in a little kids voice.

"We could play never have I ever," suggests Will. At the mention of the game everyone shakes their head in agreement and we begin to set up the game.

* * *

**Review! Oh and if you have any ideas of what I could add in this next game, I will gladly except!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided not to add in the game and skip ahead in time. Sorry if you wanted to read what happened during the game, should have said something. Anyways... **

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Ch 6**

**One year later**

It has almost been officially one year since me and Tobias have gotten together, but its also the time of year were we get to train initiates together. Im a little nervous, though, I would never admit it. This will be my first year training and I really want to look tough and threatening. Apparently Tobias could sense my nerves, cause the next thing I knew he was saying, "Don't worry you'll do great." Oh how I love him. We have been standing, waiting for the train for some time now and right when I'm about to ask when it will be here, I feel the ground start to rumble and hear the whistle of the train.

As soon as it gets close enough, we pick a cart and start to run. Jumping on to the empty one we picked, I momentarily feel like I'm flying through the air, but it's nothing compared to jumping off. I grab the handle and swing on with ease thanks to all the training Tobias has been giving me, so I would be prepared for initiation. As soon as Tobias are safely on the train, alone I should add, we both sit against the wall and Tobias pulls me into his lap.

"Ready to train some initiates?" He asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I reply not fully sure if I was even close to ready.

"Well good, cause it's almost time to jump," he says and to my surprise it is. Wow, time really goes by fast when I'm with Tobias, or should I say Four since we will be turning on our instructor modes in a moment. For the remanded of the time we just stare into each other's. Getting lost in his eyes is so easy, it always makes me loose track of time, even if it is just for a few minutes.

"It's time to jump, six," he says to me since we decided that I'll be called by six during initiation.

"Okay, lets go Four," I say mimicking him. And then we jump.

* * *

We leave a little bit before the ceremony is over so we can ,meet the initiates at the building, where we will be jumping off. I can tell that Four is nervous, even though he has put on his mask. So, I try to distract him by talking about the initiates. "So, who do you think will jump first?" I ask. This year we had 11 transfer initiates, but I dont know who will get on and off of the train. There are 4 Erudite, 3 candor 1 Abnegation, and 2 Amity. I dont think the Amity will last long, they're too nice, but I'm also ready to be proven wrong. No thought I would make it far, but here I am, and I got first.

"I think the Stiff will," Four says with a smirk and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Haha very funny," I say with my voice dripping with sarcasm. Before he can return my comment the train arrives and the initiates jump off one by one. Not to my surprise, there's only 9 of them left, 2 Erudite gone. Oh well, can't stand that faction anyways.

"Okay, So welcome. I'd say to i initiation, but you still have one more step to get to that," I say the first part friendly, but try to sound threatening on the last. All the initiates have a confused look on their face. I step up on the curb, trying to make it look like, Im trying to get everyone to here the next part, which I am...

"So, before you enter the compound yo- yo-" i pretend to loose my balance and fall off the roof, knowing that the net will catch me at the bottom. "Ahhh!" I scream, but not out of cowardliness, out of all the joy and fun I'm having. But, apparently it sounds out of fear to the initiates and I see them pear over the edge of the roof with fear written all over their faces before I am enveloped in the darkness of the Dauntless compound.

* * *

After Four explains to them that they have to jump off the roof, he soon hits the net and joins me waiting for the first jumper. "Told you," is all he says as we see a flash of grey hit the net. I go up yo her and help her down.

"Name!" I ask. "Choose wisely, you won't get to pick again," I say repeating the words that Tobias first told me.

"umm, Regean," she says hesitantly. "Regean," she says again, this time with more confidence.

"Make the announcement Four," I yell over to him.

"First jumper Regean!" He shouts and then all the Dauntless reveal them selves and start cheering, welcoming her.

After every one jumps we start the tour, immediately splitting off from the Dauntless born. "Okay every one! My name is Six and this is Four, we will be your instru-" I start to say, but am rudely cut off by (of course) a candor transfer.

"Really? Numbers for names? That is really stupid? And you're our instructor? You look like you could barely snap a twig in half!" He scoffs. I think his name was James. Oh he is so dead. Right after he is finished speaking Tobias AND I walk over to him and he doesnt even flinch.

"What the hell did you just say about our names?" I ask first.

"And my girlfriend?" Four finishes with an even more menacing tone then me, which must scare the shit out of him, if it's even scaring me a little bit.

"Umm... Nothing," James says as if he's asking a question.

"You're damn right you said nothing," Four says with just a little less anger in his voice.

"Of we wanted to hear any of your smart ass comments we would have joined your faction! Got that?!" I yell at the rest of them, with small nods in return. This is fun!

* * *

The rest of the way towards the dorms are complete silence, this year we decided to shoe them the dorms first so we didnt have to waist the rest of our day with them showing them around. "I hope you paid attention to where you were going cause we arent showing you again. This is where you will be sleeping, big wait to claim your bunks cause we are heading towards the pit and cafeteria first to get some lunch. After that, the rest of the day is yours!" Four yells and then heads towards the pit.

Once we arrive, everyone stairs in awe, just like I had when I first saw the Pit. And sometimes still do, cant quite believing that it's all real. After every one adjusts to their surroundings, we head towards the chasm, where Four gives the famous speech. "Okay, and now that that's all over with we can now eat and enjoy the rest off our day!" I say while walking towards the cafeteria, where all of Dauntless will be greeting us with their shouts and stomps.

I just can't get tired of this, I think with a smile on my face and Tobias' arm around my shoulder holding me close to him.

**So, how was it? Please review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, so I have a little bit of writers block, but I have a little bit of an idea of how the stories going to go.** **So sorry if this is a bad chapter!**

**We all know what I dont own**

* * *

**Ch 7**

**TOBIAS POV**

Instead of staying with Tris the rest of the day, I ask Chris to keep her busy.

Flash bacK, earlier today:

_"Hey Chris! Can I talk to you for a minute?!" _

_"yeah sure! Whats up?!" Christina replies with ideas quickly forming in her head. She doesn't hide her facial expressions very well, must be the Candor on her._

_"Well I need your help, but you need to keep it a secret," I say slowly as if I was talking to a little kid, knowing that Chris is huge on gossip._

_"OMG the all mighty Four is asking for, for... Help?!" She says in pretend shock, but I just roll my eyes and continue._

_"Im going to pretend you said, 'Okay all mighty Four what do you need,' and answer that fake question that I made up. Anyways, I need you yo keep Tris busy for a little bit and maybe get her ready for a date. But keep her away from our room and the jeweler store. Get it got it good," I say and turn away hoping to get away before she asks questions._

_"Wait! Four!" She yells, and I cringe. "You're going to ask her to marry you?!" She yells as soon as she catches up to me._

_"Yes, now be a little bit more quiet, you're practically making me go deaf!" I say back a little annoyed and walk away, this time she doesnt follow me._

End of flash back.

So that's how I ended up at the jewelry store looking at rings. Im about to give up and go to a different store when I spot the perfect ring. It's a small gold band with a small and simple diamond in the middle. It's simple, yet perfect for Tris. "Excuse me, can I get this ring?" I ask the guy behind the counter. He gives me a strange look as if saying "This boring little ring?" But retrieves it for my anyways.

"Anything else?" He asks.

I am about to say no, when I have an idea. "Can I get it engraved?" I ask.

"Sure, but it will cost two points extra," he says back.

"That's fine, make it say 4+6=10," I say with my mind wandering back to Tris and before I know it, I'm out the door and am heading back to our apartment.

Now to think of a place to ask her, but I already have an idea.

The Ferris wheel.

It's the place where I first felt anything between us and I know its the same for her. I mean I had likes her before, but on the ferris wheel was the first time I felt the sparks I normally always feel now. From that point on I knew I was in love with her.

With a little help from Zeke, I manage to get a table, some chairs, dinner, and a whole dauntless cake to the ferris wheel. After we are done setting up I see it's 4:30. I still have an hour before Chris is done distracting Tris, so I go get my self ready for the big night.

* * *

An hour later, Tris comes into the apartment dressed up, looking as beautiful as ever. She's wearing a black dress that starts off tight on the top, but flows down to just above her knees after a certain point. Her dress is also strapless with a red ribbon going around her stomach and tied into a bow on the back. She looks absolutely stunning.

"You look gorgeous," I complement her, honestly meaning it.

"Thanks," she says quietly back with blush creeping up her cheeks. "You want to tell me why Chris made me dress up? Where are we going?" She asks.

"It's a surprise," that's all I tell her before picking her up and carrying her towards the tracks.

"You sure you dont want to tell me?" She asks in a seductive voice and pecks my cheek.

"As much as you tempt me, I'm sure," I say back and smirk at the pout on her face. This is going to be a loonng train ride, but will be worth then while if she says yes.

* * *

When we hop off the train after the long ride, I pick her up Bridal style again and walk to the ferris wheel. I had t realized how nervous i was before, but now that I think about what Im about to do, Im extremely nervous.

I hear her gasp as she takes in the view of what I set up for her. Well really what Zeke and I, but what she doesnt know wont kill her. I put her down in a chair and sit myself down in the opposite one from her. She looks so beautiful in the star light. More beautiful then the stars them selves and brighter too for that matter. I dont know what I would have done with my life with out her.

"You didn't have to do all of this for me Tobias," she says in that sweet voice that I love so much.

"Yes I did," is all I say back knowing that the abnegation was coming out from with in her, but I dont mind, I love even that part of her too. She doesn't argue, just eats the delicious food sitting in front of her. And I soon start to eat too. She finishes her food so fast that all I can do is sit there and stair at her in awe. "Did Christina even feed you?" I ask, because I left her with Chris right before lunch, so I didnt get to eat with her.

"No and I'm starving, hand me the cake," she says jokingly at the last part and i decide to play along.

"The whole thing?!" i ask in fake shock.

"Yes, 'cause Im going to eat the whole thing by myself," she replies rolling her eyes and her voice full of sarcasm.

"Well, I thought that we would do something else before the cake, but what ever you want," I say knowing that she will fall right into my trap.

"On second thought, we can save the cake," she says. Yes, right where I want her. I quickly stand up and walk over to her before confidence fails me and kiss her square on the lips. Hard. Then pull away all too quickly for either of our likings. But then I pull out the ring and get down on to one knee and she goes from a pout to a huge grin.

"Beatrice Prior, I have loved you ever since you fell into that net. You are the most special person in my life and I would be no where with out you. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" I ask with all my nerves coming back when she just stands there. Shit I asked too soon, sh-

"YESSS!" She shouts interrupting me from my thoughts. I put the ring on her finger and kiss her again, spinning her in circles, over joyed that she agreed to become my wife.

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, probably wont post again until tomorrow night, got school and cross country. REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I didnt post earlier, had school and stuff. Enough with me lets get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer- I will own Divergent when Tobias stops loving Tris. (Like that will ever happen)**

* * *

**Ch 8**

**back to Tris Pov**

Today is the day of the wedding! I never thought I would be getting married, but now that its happening it's all I can think about.

Mrs. Eaton

Tris Eaton

Beatrice Eaton

I like the sound of that.

"Tris! We need to get you ready!" Chris yells from the other room in her apartment, disturbing me from my thoughts.

"Okay! Coming," I yell. This is the only time I've ever been excited to have Chris dress me up and hopefully the only time.

Chris starts with my make up, then my hair and finally my dress. I am wearing heavy eye liner, made so it looks smoky, a little bit of mascara, and red lipstick. I had told Chris to go easy on the make up since I dont like to wear make up and its my wedding day. (Just the abnegation coming out in my I guess) My hair was put into a messy bun with some strands of hair sticking out of it, which Chris curled. I also have a little tiara on top of my head. But my favorite part is the dress. It is a light grey fabric, strapless, and flows all the way past my feet, leaving a little trail of fabric behind. It's simple, but just my kind of dress. I can't wait to see Tobias.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Today is the day! I cant wait to call Tris mine forever. I am so nervous though, I lover her so much it just about hurts me to think about it. True forever is a long time to think about, especially because Im only 19 and Tris is 17, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

There's not much for me to do today since I only have to put on a tux and every thing for the wedding is all set. So, that just leaves me to sit around all day thinking about my future with Tris...

* * *

**Tris POV**

**Wedding time!**

**(AN: Im sorry if I screw up this part, I dont know much about weddings)**

My heart is beating so fast I think it might beat right out of my chest. I am now walkIng down the isle, with my father at my side. I cant believe this is happening! What if I mess up my vows? Or fall on my way up the steps towards Tobias? What if what if? Thats all i can think until our eyes catch each others. Then all my thoughts and worries go flying out the window. All i care about, here and now, is being with Tobias.

(a/n IM just going to skip to you may kiss the bride)

"You may now kiss the bride," I hear after saying my vows and "i do". I couldnt be any happier, Tobias and I were officially bound for life and nothing could change that.

Before I knew it, our lips crashed together and we shared a kiss that was just like the one we shared in this very spot in the chasm. We had decided to get married here for exactly that reason. This is the place where it all began, our relationship, this is the place we shared not only our feelings for each other, but our first kiss. Probably the best kiss I had ever had, until now.

"After party time!" Uriah yells! Earning strange looks from my parents, but every one else was pretty much expecting that.

"WOOP WOOP!" Shouts Zeke, right behind his brother. Then, out of no where, Tobias pocks me up Bridal style and carries me towards our room, where I get changed for the after party to the wedding.

"I love you Mrs. Eaton," Tobias says trying out my new last name.

"I love you Four Mr. Eaton," I say back smiling at our little inside joke.

"I love you six Tris Eaton," he says back.

"No, no, no," I say and he gives me a confused look. "Beatrice," I clarify and then he gets the idea.

"Oh, okay. I love you six Beatrice Eaton," He says correcting him self with a wink.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, Im bad at wedding stuff. Keep an eye pit, cause I might post another chapter tonight, but I might not, it all depends. Any how...**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**After Party and Honey moon! **

**Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah. Lets not mention the fact that I dont own Divergent.**

* * *

**Ch 9**

**Tris POV**

The after party is amazing. I was a little nervous at first, cause no one would let me or Tobias know any details. My friends planned it all them selves and I am impressed. There were grey and black streamers hanging from the ceiling and attaching to the walls. There was also lots of blue and gold balloons covering the ceiling where the streamers weren't. The stage at the front of the room had my favorite Dauntless band playing (Forever Dauntless), which I have no idea how they booked them, and last, but not least, the cake. It was four layers tall and chocolate, Dauntless cake, decorated with little flowers and candy pearls all along the edge.

"Would you like to dance?" Tobias asks disrupting me from my thoughts. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and my knees instantly turned to jello. Even after a year he still has this affect on me, I wonder what effect I have on him? I quickly dismiss the thought and reply by nodding my head slowly while closing my eyes and taking in his scent.

As soon as we reach the dance floor, a slow song begins immediately.

"Umm, Tobias?" I ask in a quiet voice already embarrassed with what I was about to say.

"yeah babe?" He asks with a smirk.

"umm, uh, I don't know how to dance..." I say. All of the sudden Tobias lifts me up and places my feet on his.

"No worries, I got ya covered," he says with a wink. Knowing that we were all good and ready to dance, I place my head on his shoulder and wrap my hands around his neck as we sway back and forth. But the song ends too quickly and a fast song takes its place making me jump even closer to Tobias, if there even was a closer.

After a while of mingling and dancing, we decide that it's time to cut the cake. The cake tastes even better then it looks, which is saying alot. I eat about half of my slice of cake before me and Tobias have the same idea and smash our cake into each others faces. Everyone else took this as a signal to smash their cake into other peoples faces too. It ends up iN a massive food fight and me covered in cake from head to toe.

"Im tired, can we leave?" I ask Tobias and in response he tells everyone that we are leaving.

"Bye!" They all yell as Tobias picks me up and carries me back to out apartment.

* * *

When we get back to apartment I tell Tobias that I am going to take a shower to get off all the cake.

"You want any help with that?" He asks in a seductive voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask, deciding to play dumb.

"Well it would be easier if I showed you," he says while wiggling his eye brows.

"Well then, go ahead, show me," I say back.

The words barley get out of mouth, when we both lean in and start to kiss. In a matter of minutes both of our shirts are off and we have the shower water running. What? We really did need to get the cake off!

After the shower, lets just say that I got over one of my fears... Of ya know what mean.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Have some writers block for this part. Im not sure if I should make a second part to their honeymoon or if I should just fast forward in time. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uhh! I just wrote over half the chapter then accidentally pressed a button that made me leave the page and delete the story! Any how... Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I feel so loved! *sniff sniff* Now! Enough of me on to the story!**

**Disclaimer~ own Divergent I dont**

* * *

**Ch 10!**

**Tris Pov**

I am woken up by the annoying sound of the alarm clock. Back to initiates today. Yay ( note sarcasm)! At least I have To- Wait! Thats right! We got married last night! We decided not to have a honey moon, guess its the abnegation in is (once a stiff, always a stiff) so we have to pock back up on initiation. We didnt miss anything because everyone paused it just for the wedding, apparently Tobias and I ate the most popular couple or something and our marriage was a big deal. I love Dauntless, but I swear, sometimes theu are worse then the Candor.

"Good morning Mrs. Eaton," Tobias says, his voice still full of sleep. Must of jist woken up.

"Why good morning to you too mr. Eaton," I say right back with a smile growing on my face.

"Ready to finish scarring some initiates?" He asks starting to sound more awake now.

"As ready as Ill ever be, we better start getting ready if we dont want to be late though," I say after taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Well, I know how we can share water and time..."

"If you say so... Just no mischief mr," I say the last part with a voice that a parent would use to talk to their child. With oit another word we are up and pit of bed and heading towards the shower to start getting ready for the day.

"We left off on guns right?" Tobias asks.

"And you dont remember? How am i suppose to remember?!"

"Well, um... I dont really remember very much before I proposed to you," as soon as the words leave his mouth, his whole face flushes red.

"Is my hubby embarrassed?" I ask in fake shock.

"Did you just call me your hubby?" He asks back with the same tone of voice.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didnt," I say while wiggling my eyebrows, which makes him laugh. Oh how I love his laugh...

"But seriously, it was guns right?" he says being serious again.

"Yeah, I believe so," I say and then we step out of the shower, rapping towels around our selves and finish getting ready.

* * *

Today we skip breakfast and just head straight towards the training rooms to set up, we took a little longer on the shower then we meant to...

Anyways... We set up the targets and place the guns on a table. We just finish up when the first few initiates walk in. Reagan and... James holding hands! Wow alot has happened since weve been gone. when the rest of them come in I realize that we are missing one.

"Weren't there suppose to be nine of you guys?!" I say only counting eight.

"Yeah, Tom left, he said that taking a week off was illogical or something," says a girl, I think her name is Taylor...

"Or he was just jealous of a certain some one," says Alex. No one has to ask what she means, we all know that shes talking about me.

"Enough with the talking!" Tobias yells with his voice booming through out the training room. " lets get to work! Today we are learning how to shoot guns, Six and I will show you how its done!" With those words we both grab guns and head to the same target. We go one at a time first and we both hit the center. Then we decide to show off.

We both start shooting at the same time, but on opposite sides of target, each of us creating half of a heart, connecting our master piece in the middle. Everyone just stands there in awe, no one saying a word or moving a muscle. Guess its time to fix that.

"Move your asses and get to a target?" I yell and then they all scramble for a gun and run to a target.

* * *

Alex (the boy One, yes there are two alexs) is the first one to hit the target. Then Miley, then Reagan, James, Alex, Zach, and Austin. Taylor is the only one who hasnt hit the target at all, while everyone else is moving on to hitting the center.

"Alright lunch! Everyone go, but Taylor!" Tobias yells. All the other initiates scramble to leave the training room.

I slowly walk up to Taylor, making sure every step makes her more and more nervous. "Now, you wont be going any where until you hit that target," I say in the scariest voice I can manage.

"Okay," is what she simply says and turns back to the target and shoots, hitting it in dead center.

"What the hell was that? If you had done that earlier you wouldnt have just put your self in last!" Tobias yells at her.

"Ummm, well... I already knew how to shoot a gun and was just pretending?" She says.

"Why would you do that? You want to be factionless?" Now its my turn to yell at her, but as soon as the words leave my mouth realization hits me. "Unless you either do want to be..." I say thinking I had it right.

"No, i was just seeing how many times I could miss, you know to challenge my self," thats all she says and then skips put of the room like nothing happened.

"Such a strange girl," Tobias says from behind me.

"Yeah, bit you do gotta give her some credit for that..." I say trailing off in to my thoughts.

"Maybe some credit, you want to go get lunch?" He asks bringing me put of my thoughts.

"What? Oh sure, lets go."

* * *

"Where have you guys been?! You're late for lunch!" yells Christina.

"Just some initiate who wasnt hitting the target, why are you yelling?" I ask covering my ears. That girls is going to make me go deaf some day.

"I have some news!" she yells again.

"Okay so spit it out before my hearing goes!" I yell back.

"Okay well, one; Will proposed to me! And two; im pregnant!" She yells!

Wait what?!

**Muhahaha! Now you must wait! Review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Im just going to get to the point, im sure you all want to see whats going to happen!**

**disclaimer- i dont own divergent**

* * *

**Ch 11**

**tris pov**

Did I just hear the last part right?

"Earth to Tris, I repeat Earth to Tris," Chris says while waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Congrats! I really am happy for you!" I say honestly. I just cant believe it.

"Thanks and you know this means you get to be an aunt!" She yells.

"I never thought of it that way! So when are you going to have your wedding?" I ask hoping that she isnt going to drag me into all of the planning.

"Sometime in the next couple of weeks. We want to get married soon with the baby coming and all..." With that she starts babbling and i zone out until I hear something that catches my attention.

"So when are you and Four going to have kids," Chris asks out of no where.

"Umm, I dont know... We never really thought about it..." I say not really knowing what else to say.

"Well your going to have to make me an aunt someday, it just wont be fair," she says and for the first time ever, she trails off into her own thoughts.

I look down at my watch and realize that I'm late for training.

"Oops! Got to go! Initiation training!" I yell as I jump up from the table and sprint towards the training room.

* * *

"You're late Six!" Tobias yells from across the training room. He had stayed behind to put up the punching bag, insisting that he didnt need to eat.

"Sorry, Chris just had to tell me something, how far have we gotten?"

"We actually just started."

"Brilliant! Okay, so we will start off by showing you a few punches and kicks. For those of you with more muscle, watch Four. Those of you who have a smaller build, wait to watch me," I yell at the initiates and Tobias walks up to a punching bag to demonstrate.

After a little while everyone gets all the moves down and we all get bored, so i decide to make this fun for once.

"Ill be right back!" I yell to Tobias who just sits there and looks at me with a confused face. I run to our apartment to grab my ipod and some speakers. When I get back everyone just looks at me exactly the same way Tobias was (and still is) looking at me. I go over the nearest outlet and plug in the speakers. I then quickly make a training playlist on my ipod and start playing music through out the training room.

"Okay, sense you all have your moves down... Who wants to try to fight me?!" I yell standing in the middle if the fighting ring. Reagan then steps forward along with Taylor and Miley, creating a line.

Reagan goes first.

We stand in our fighting stances and begin circling each other. She makes the first move and aims a punch towards my face, but I easily dodge, kicking her feet from under her. She gets up before she hits the ground though and kicks me in the side. A quickly restore my balance and we are soon back to square one.

All of the fights are like this, and I always turn out being the winner of course. By the time training is over I have fought every girl and we were just about to start on the guys. Oh well, that would have meant _sharing _Tobias. I shiver just at the word.

* * *

"You know, that was smart of you back there," Tobias says on the way back to our apartment.

"You sound surprised! And to think, I thought you loved me!" I say pretending to be surprised.

"Well dont think too hard, you might hurt your self."

"Now I'm just hurt," I say with my hand over my heart.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He replies in a seductive voice, just as we get to our apartment door.

"Maybe there's one way..." The words barley leave my mouth before I lean in To kiss him while he unlocks and opens the door. I shut the door behind us a d we head towards the bedroom.

"This defiantly makes up for it," I whisper right before the kiss is deepened.

**Review or dont... Either way I'm writing more! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Me no own Divergent :( **

* * *

**Ch 12**

We get up a little earlier this morning so we can match up the fights, lets just say that we got a little... Distracted last night... Anyways is is what we come up with;

Taylor vs Reagan

Alex (the boy) vs James

Alex (the girl) vs Miley

Zach vs Austin

"Hey I forgot to tell you!" I yell at Tobias from the bathroom. "Will finally proposed to Chris and apparently shes pregnant too!" I say cringing at the word pregnant hoping it doesn't bring up any touchy topics.

"That cool, have you ever thought it would be like if we had kids?!" Tobias yells back... And theres the topic I wanted to avoid.

"No not really, why have you?" I ask hoping that he hasnt.

"Yeah, just a little. I mean I guess I'm asking if you even consider starting a family..." He says sounding nervous.

"Yeah, actually, I would, but just not right now, maybe in a couple years..." I say and walk out to the kitchen. "Okay... Lets go, we dont want to be late," I say trying to pock the conversation up again and steer it away from the family talk.

"Yeah, okay. Do you want breakfast?" He asks as we walk out the door.

"Not really, do you?"

"No"

"Okay then! Off to the training rooms!" I yell and start to gallop their.

"Six, babe... what are you doing?" Tobias asks from behind me.

"Um... Galloping! Cant you tell?!" I yell at him. Wow I have alot of energy today!

"Well um... Okay then," he says, then picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

The rest of the way to the training room I spend pounding my fists on Tobias' back and demanding that he puts me down.

"Okay here you go," he says and puts me down in the middle of the fighting ring. We mess and around and spar until all the initiates get here, then the fighting begins.

Sense I started playing music yesterday, we decided to play it for the rest of stage one. The first pair goes up. Tay and Reagan. (a/n Im just going to say who wins each fight sense I suck at righting fights so yeah...)

Taylor ends up winning the fight. Man she has alot of... ambition.

Next fight James ends up winning, then Alex, and Austin.

after the last fight finished it was dinner time. Did we skip through lunch?

"Shit, Four did we skip through lunch?!" I ask.

" Um..." his eyes get really big as he looks doen at his watch. "Shit, we did!"

"Okay! You guys can go now! You must be starving! Sorry we skipped over lunch!"

all the initiates look confused until they look down at their watches too. Aparently they didnt know we ran late either.

* * *

"Where were you at lunch?!" Chris greets me loke always.

"We didnt realoze we skipped lunch, we just kept on training. This initiates work hard," i say.

"Oh okay, well we need to go shopping for dresses and decorations After dinner," sjhe says and I autimaticly try to think of a way to get out of it.

"Oh I cant Four and I have to go get a new apartment. You knowmthe ones for the married couples... Yeah sorry" I say, half lying. We dont really dont really want a knew apartment, but we just want to see how big one is. But we werent going to go until this weekend.

"Oh okay, but you will refret not coming because I am going to pick out your brides mades dress for you!" She says with an evil look on her face And honestly I dont care, just as long as I dont have ro go.

"Okay!" I say and jump up from the tablemdragging Tobias with me.

"Do we really have to go get a new apartment?" Tobias whines.

"No, I just didnt want to go shopping," I say with a satisfied smirk.

"HA I KNEW IT!" Chris yells as she pops out from around the corner. "You are coming with me weither you like it or not!" She yells And starts to drag me off leaving Tobias standong there with a shocked look on his face.

"Dont just stand there help me!" I yell at him.

"Wait Chris!" He yells and she stops for just a second to hear what he has to say.

"I really did want to look at new apartments especialy of you want to be an aunt... But I guess we cant now," he says. Oh. My. God. I am going to kill him. I know I said help me, but did he really have to pull that card?!

"OMG Tris! You didnt tell me anything about that! You are free to go!" She yells and runs away.

"Really Tobias! You had to tell her that! Now shes going to expect me to get pregnant!" I yell at him.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" He asks kind of nervous. well, when I think about it, its really not.. But are we really ready for such a big responsibility?

"No I guess its not, but are we really ready?' I ask him, now its my turn to be nervous.

"The real question is are we ever going to be ready for something that takes that much responsibility?"

**Dunn dunn dunn! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so, I have major writers block right now, I've been thinking about the story ALL day. I have ideas for other stories, but I really want to work on this one before I move on to anything else. Does any one have any ideas? Id be really happy for some! Thnx and So sorry this isnt an actual update! I wont normally do this cause I hate it when other people do this and I can only imagine how you feel...**

**But yeah... IDEAS ANY ONE?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing to say... Got everything planed out... Um.. Oh yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER! I will own Divergent when... you get the point...**

* * *

**Ch 14**

**Tris Pov**

"Okay! Tomorrow is visiting day so there will be no training!" I yell. "For those of you who have parents who still care, just remember, faction before blood!"

"Now! We will be doing fights for the first half of training and knife throwing for the second half!" Tobias yells and I take that as my que to write the fights down on the board.

Alex vs Alex

Reagan vs Miley

James vs Zach

Austin vs Taylor

This will be interesting.

Both Alexs walk up to the ring and get in their fighting stances. Boy Alex takes the first swing aiming for girl Alexs face. He must of noticed how she holds her hands too low. but she dodges it and while boy Alex is getting back into his stance she kicks him in the side. He goes down, but holds on to her leg causing her to land on top of him. Out of no where they both lean in and start kissing. The little kisses soon turn into a full make out session and I know I have to stop them before they go to far. "We paired you up to fight not make out! Now get back to the fight!" I yell at them. This made them jump apart and return back to the fight as if nothing happened at all. Girl Alex taking the advantage of her being on top, pins boy Alex with her body. "1... 2... 3..." Tobias counts while Bot Alex tries to get up, but fails. "9... 10! Girl Alex wins!" Tobias yells. "Actually can I change my name to Lexi, this is just getting too confusing," Girl Alex/ Lexi asks. Without a word I go up to the bored and change and circle her name to Lexi... About time.

The next fight is Reagan and Miley. I already know that Reagan will win, Miley is too ruthless and rushes through with out thinking through. The fight doesn't last long either, just a couple punches and kicks from Reagan and Miley is down, out like a light. I go up to the bored and circle her name.

Now for James and Zach. I don't care for this fight either, Im really looking forward to Austin and Taylor's fight. They are both crazy and extremely competitive, willing to do just about everything to win. The out come of the fight at hand ends up being James. Now for the fight I've been waiting for.

They both walk up to the ring and bow to each other like they do in those karate movies... Okay... They get into stance and start to circle each, both waiting for the first move. Soon realizing that neither one of them is going to make the move, Taylor launches towards Austin and tackles him. Not wanting to go down so easily, Austin punches Tay on the face while she is trying ( key word... Trying) to pin him down. While she is disoriented, he flips them over so he is on top and tries to pin her down with little success. The fight keeps going on like this until its just about lunch. I swear this is the longest fight in Dauntless history! But, its exactly what I was looking forwards to. "Okay! Some one hurry up and win! Im hungry!" Me saying this "distracts" Austin just long enough for Tay to pin him. "1-9,10!" Tobias yells really quickly and loudly obviously wanting the fight to be over too. "Tay wins! Yay! (Sarcasm!) LUNCH!" Tobias yells and runs put of the room towards the cafeteria. Before I leave, I go up to the bored and circle Tay's name claiming her as victor.

* * *

**Tays Pov**

"Nice fight," Austin says when we leave the training room. Omg is he talking to me! He's like one of the best fighters and SUUUUPPPPEEERRR hot!

"Thanks oh and I know you threw the fight," I say and walk away hoping he doesnt follow. I dont know if I can hold in my excitement!

"I did no such thing!" He says after catching up with me and throws me a wink. This is so awesome!

"Yeah, okay. Now I guess we will never know the the true best fighter is," i tell him smiling in the inside.

"Yes we will, lets wrestle in the training room after training and then we will be able to tell," he says back with a giant smirk on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Nothing** to say... Got everything planed out... Um.. Oh yeah!**

**DISCLAIMER! I will own Divergent when... you get the point...**

* * *

**Ch 14**

**Tris Pov**

"Okay! Tomorrow is visiting day so there will be no training!" I yell. "For those of you who have parents who still care, just remember, faction before blood!"

"Now! We will be doing fights for the first half of training and knife throwing for the second half!" Tobias yells and I take that as my que to write the fights down on the board.

Alex vs Alex

Reagan vs Miley

James vs Zach

Austin vs Taylor

This will be interesting.

Both Alexs walk up to the ring and get in their fighting stances. Boy Alex takes the first swing aiming for girl Alexs face. He must of noticed how she holds her hands too low. but she dodges it and while boy Alex is getting back into his stance she kicks him in the side. He goes down, but holds on to her leg causing her to land on top of him. Out of no where they both lean in and start kissing. The little kisses soon turn into a full make out session and I know I have to stop them before they go to far. "We paired you up to fight not make out! Now get back to the fight!" I yell at them. This made them jump apart and return back to the fight as if nothing happened at all. Girl Alex taking the advantage of her being on top, pins boy Alex with her body. "1... 2... 3..." Tobias counts while Bot Alex tries to get up, but fails. "9... 10! Girl Alex wins!" Tobias yells. "Actually can I change my name to Lexi, this is just getting too confusing," Girl Alex/ Lexi asks. Without a word I go up to the bored and change and circle her name to Lexi... About time.

The next fight is Reagan and Miley. I already know that Reagan will win, Miley is too ruthless and rushes through with out thinking through. The fight doesn't last long either, just a couple punches and kicks from Reagan and Miley is down, out like a light. I go up to the bored and circle her name.

Now for James and Zach. I don't care for this fight either, Im really looking forward to Austin and Taylor's fight. They are both crazy and extremely competitive, willing to do just about everything to win. The out come of the fight at hand ends up being James. Now for the fight I've been waiting for.

They both walk up to the ring and bow to each other like they do in those karate movies... Okay... They get into stance and start to circle each, both waiting for the first move. Soon realizing that neither one of them is going to make the move, Taylor launches towards Austin and tackles him. Not wanting to go down so easily, Austin punches Tay on the face while she is trying ( key word... Trying) to pin him down. While she is disoriented, he flips them over so he is on top and tries to pin her down with little success. The fight keeps going on like this until its just about lunch. I swear this is the longest fight in Dauntless history! But, its exactly what I was looking forwards to. "Okay! Some one hurry up and win! Im hungry!" Me saying this "distracts" Austin just long enough for Tay to pin him. "1-9,10!" Tobias yells really quickly and loudly obviously wanting the fight to be over too. "Tay wins! Yay! (Sarcasm!) LUNCH!" Tobias yells and runs put of the room towards the cafeteria. Before I leave, I go up to the bored and circle Tay's name claiming her as victor.

* * *

**Tays Pov**

"Nice fight," Austin says when we leave the training room. Omg is he talking to me! He's like one of the best fighters and SUUUUPPPPEEERRR hot!

"Thanks oh and I know you threw the fight," I say and walk away hoping he doesnt follow. I dont know if I can hold in my excitement!

"I did no such thing!" He says after catching up with me and throws me a wink. This is so awesome!

"Yeah, okay. Now I guess we will never know who the the true best fighter is," i tell him smiling in the inside.

"Yes we will, lets wrestle in the training room after training and then we will be able to tell," he says back with a giant smirk on his face.

"You. Are. On!" I yell and then we shake hands. I swear I felt a spark when our hands touched. It was too hard to tell, oh well.

"So, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" Austin asks being nervous.

"SURRE!" I yell, oops. "I mean... Sounds cool," as soon as the words leave my mouth he drags me off towards lunch. With the spark still there. I wonder if he feels it too?

* * *

**Austins POV**

"Nice fight," I tell Tay when we leave the training room. When she sees its me, her whole face lights up.

"Thanks oh and I know you threw the fight," she says and attempts to walk away. God shes hot and shes not getting away this easily.

"I did no such thing!" I say and wink at her when I catch up.

"Yeah, okay. Now i guess we will never know who the true best fighter is," she says with a smirk that is really sexy.

"Yes we will, lets wrestle in the training room after training and then we will be able to tell," where did that come from? The things this girl does to me.

"You. Are. On!" She says and the. We shake hands. Was there a spark there? It was too quick to tell, but I still need to find out.

"So, do you want to eat lunch with me today?" I ask, really nervous. When do I get nervous? Me, Austin? A dauntless in training?

"SURRE!" she yells acting really excited, like she couldn't believe what i just asked her. Does this mean she likes me too? She must have realized that she yelled and corrected herself by saying," i mean... sounds cool," i don't let her say another word. Instead, i grab her hand and drag her towards lunch before she can change her mind. The spark is still there. I wonder if she feels it too?

* * *

**Tobias POV**

On the way back to the training room Tris gets another wave of nausea and runs to the closest restroom. Even though its a girls restroom, i follow her so I can comfort her. "Uh, I already hate being pregnant, but at least it will be worth it in the end," she says looking down at her stomach, with a smile.

"Yeah, it will be when Mia is born," i say still a little "hurt" from her ignoring my name.

"You mean Rose, if its even a girl," she says and then her eyes get big, realizing where we are. "Four! Get out of here!" She yells at me.

"I just wanted to help out my pregnant wife, who happens to be the most beautiful woman in the world," i say hoping that my excuse still works. Unfortunately not.

"Yeah, well you can help her out side of the GIRLS restroom!" She says, yelling girls.

"Fine, but hurry up, we are going to be late for training," i say and then peck her on the cheek.

"Okay, lets go," she says walking out of the restroom not more then a minute later.

On the way there she keeps glaring at me and its starting to get uncomfortable, so I pick her up bridals style and run towards the training room, with screaming and laughing.

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Grab a knife and get going!" I yell at them as soon as we enter the room. They should already know how to throw knifes, we showed theM yesterday.

The rest of the day is really boring, even with music playing. I just want to go eat or take a nap.

"Hey Four, I'm going to go get some food," I tell Tobias hoping he wont realize that we just ate like 10 mins ago.

"But we just ate," he says.

"Yeah and Im still hungry!" I whisper yell at him. By now all the initiates have stopped throwing knifes and are staring at us.

"No one told you to stop!" Tobias yells at them and they start throwing knives again, but I can still tell that they are trying to listen.

"Fine, go. If you get cake, bring me back some!" He yells as I walk out of the door. Eww cake. Wait! Did i just think eww to Dauntless cake?! Stupid pregnancy!

When I get down to the cafeteria, I see that there are three cheeseburgers left and I grab all three. Maybe Tobias will want one of I dont eat them all before I get back.

I only eat half of one before I get back. "You're goingt o eat 3 cheeseburgers?!" Tobias asks in surprise.

"Not if you want one," I tell him handing him one.

"Im good, maybe if its left over, I dont want to keep you hungry," he says, aw so sweet.

"Okay, but if you are still really hungry you can have it, it wont be here when I'm done," I tell him. He grabs the cheeseburger after I say this and shoves it done his throat like I might change my mind at any second.

I end up eating both cheeseburgers and I sneak a bite from Tobias. He slowed down after he realized that i wasnt going to take it away.

"Alright! Training is over! Time for dinner!" Tobias yells and every one leaves but Austin and Taylor. "What are you guys still doing here!?" Tobias yells at them.

"We were going to do a rematch, but in wrestling so no one gets hurt, you guys dont have to stay," Austin says and they both go to the ring.

"You want to stay?" I ask.

"Nah, I got better thing to do," he says in a seductive tone.

"Okay lets go then," I say and he picks me up and carries me back to our apartment.

**REVIEW! Next chapter will be Austin and Tays fight! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, but this is going go be a short chapter based off of the wrestling match and what happens between them... Will they make it or break it? **

* * *

**Tays POV**

After Six and Four leave we get started with our match.

"On the count of 3 we will start," Austin says. "1, tw-" he doesnt even finish counting before he lunges for me, knocking me over with him landing on top. But to his surprise, I quickly flip him over and pin him.

"That was easy," I say and start to stand up to leave.

"Im not done with you!" Austin says and spins me around. The next thing I know my lips are on his and we are kissing. At first my eyes get really big and a just sit there, nervous, but then I start to kiss back while snaking my arms around his neck. Unfortunately the kiss ends too soon. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"OMG! YES!" I shout, I'm pretty sure I almost made him deaf, cause I know that that was even loud for me. "Oops sorry! Yes, I would happily be your girlfriend!" I say with the biggest grin ever plastered on my face. I look up to see that he has a matching one.

"Best two out of three?" He asks.

"Sure! Your on! But just to warn you, Im going to win again!" I say overly excited.

"Sure you will, I was just distracted last time," he says with a smirk.

With that we are back in the ring and wrestling again, but put match doesn't last long. As soon as I pull him down in attempt to pin him we start making out. Thats fine by me, it only means that I'm the number fighter and I get to kiss my new boy friend. Its a win win.

**Told you it was going to be short, but no worries, this is just the spark of something big... I think... REVIEW! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Im sorry about the short chapter and the lack of updating, Ive been busy with home work and cross country and other things. Again Im really really sorry, I hope you dont stop reading because of the delays!**

**Disclaimer~ we all get it, do I have to repeat it?**

* * *

**Ch 16**

**Tris Pov**

I once again wake up to morning sickness. I bolt straight to the bathroom with Tobias close behind. "Shhh, its okay," he says and whispers other nonsense into my ear while rubbing my back and hold my hair back.

Once the morning sickness is over, we get ready for the day. Today is visiting day, I almost forgot. I dont know who from my family will show up and no one knows about Tobias and I being married and me being pregnant. "Do you think anyone will show up?" I whisper to Tobias, though I dont know why I whisper.

"I dont know, but if they dont you have me. Im your family now aren't I? Oh and dont forget little Mia," Tobias says, still trying to push the name.

"Havent we already gone over this? If its even a girl, her name is going to be Rose or Jenna, preferably Rose," I say with a sigh. Im getting tired of this name game.

"I know, Im just messing with ya," he says aback with a smirk.

We skipped breakfast today, so we just decided to wait until visiting day actually starts to go outside our apartment.

When the time comes we, well I, walk very slowly towards the pit wanting more then anything to go back to the apartment. We walk into the pit and I immediately see my parents and to my surprise Caleb. The last time I saw him wasnt exactly the best day of my life, and we hadnt invited him to our wedding after the incident.

"Mom! Dad! Caleb," I say not giving my brothers name as much excitement.

"Tris!" My mother says and meets me for a hug. "I missed you so much," as soon as the words leave her mouth I finally start to think of how lonely and sad they must have been when both Caleb and i left for different factions.

"I missed you too Mom!" I say pushing my thoughts aside. I pull away from her and face my Dad.

"Hi Dad," I say quietly, but still with a big grin.

"Beatrice," he says back the same way I greeted him.

"I um, I actually go by Tris now..." I say kind of awkwardly .

"Ive gathered that, Tris." He says with a smile. I am happy that he isnt still mad at me for switching factions.

Now I turn to face Caleb, but I dont say anything. "Hello Tris," he says, saying my new name with discuss.

"Hello Caleb, long time no see," I tell him. I realize now that I am still mad at him, not just for the time he came to visit, but for everything he has done.

"I see, you are still with... _him,_" he says with just as much discuss as he used when he said my name.

"Oh, yes we are. Caleb, I want you to meet my-" i start to say, but Tobias cuts me off.

"Im, her _husband_ Four, or as you know me Tobias," he says. "But please dont tell Marcus anything about me and Tris and how we are doing, dont even mention me, I left for a reason," Tobias says, directing the next part towards my parents. Im surprised that he has learned to trust my family this quickly. Caleb already knew and there was no stopping him from telling mom and dad who Tobias really was, that must of been part of the reason.

"Nice to see you again Four," my mom says and shakes his hand with a smile.

It takes my father a moment to regain him self, his eyes big from realization of what Tobias was implying when he said that he left for a reason. "Were the articles true?" Is all my father manages. And all Tobias does is shake his head yes in response. My father didnt know who Tobias really was when we got married, but never pushed it. I know that its alot to take in, but this is just the beginning. "Why did you tell us that you were Tris' husband when we-" my father says, but then realizes that Caleb wasnt at the wedding. I glance over to Caleb and realize that his face is completely red.

"I have to go," is all he says and storms off, I guess he will be missing the news of him being an uncle.

"We should probably head off too," my father says.

"Wait!" I tell them, i still had to tell theM about the baby. "We still have to tell you something important before you go!"

"Okay, go a head dear," my mother says with an encouraging smile.

"Um.. Well.. I dont really know how to say this but..." I look up to Tobias for help. All he does is take a step closer and puts a hand on my stomach. My Mom seems to get it immediately, but my father is going to take some more work.

"We are going to be grandparents!" My mother says excitedly, which is very unabnegation of her. Unfortunately my father still doesnt get it.

The next thing I know I blurt out," I am pregnant for Gods sake!" I just about yell at him. His eyes get really big, and then his face gets red with anger just as Caleb's did.

"Beatrice Prior! You are only 16 years old! How could you?!" He yells at me and I flinch, not being used to his anger.

"First of all my name is Tris Eaton now! Second of all Im 17! And third of all I'm married and if you havent noticed, things here in Dauntless move a little faster then in Abnegation!" I full put yell, causing the whole pit to go quiet.

My father opens his mouth like he was going to say something, but just heads towards the door to leave instead. "What a lovely surprise Beatrice, Im happy for you. Im sorry that we have to go and Im sure I can get your father to warm up to the idea. i love you, always remember that!" She tells me and turns around to leave, but not before waving good bye to Tobias.

"That was interesting," is all Tobias says.

"Yes it was, lets just go back to the apartment be-" I start to say, but am once again cut off for the 100th time today.

"Hey! 10! Come over in 5 for game time?" Uri says, using our couple name to get our attention. Then he turns around and disappears into the crowd, leaving no room to argue.

"We have to go," I sigh.

"Do we have to? Tobias whines.

"Yes! Of course we do! Remember the last time someone refused to go to one of his little parties?" I say and we both automatically shiver just thinking about it. It was a disaster, thats all Im going to say on the matter.

"Okay, you win lets go," Tobias says and picks me up to run to Uri's apartment.

**I know this is semi short, but I want the game to be a different chapter. Dont worry Ill be working on the chapter as soon as this one is posted! So hang in there! REVIEW! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**GAME TIME! I dont own Divergent... CHE K OUT MY NEW STORY! **

* * *

**Ch 17**

**Tris Pov**

We arrive at Uri's door, two mins later, not wanting to be late. "Hey guys!" I say as we walk in knowing that they will already be there. I look into the room and See that they are ALL making out, even Lynn and Eric! Eww, just eww.

"You want to make put too?" Tobias whispers into my ear in a seductive tone. I turn around and act like im going to say something, but I just press my lips against his with all my force. The kiss is amazing, full of passion and love. Its just a gentle kiss at first, but then it turns into a heated make out session very quickly. His hands are on my waist, slowly making there way to my butt, and my hands are around his neck with my fingers in his hair. This moment couldn't be any better, until Caleb walks in..

We break apart just in time to see him turn red and leave, mumbling something about apalogizing. "Ill be right back," I tell Tobias and run after Caleb. "Caleb Wait!" I shout down the hallway. He stops and turns around. "Whats the matter with you?" I ask him.

"Im sorry Beatrice, I just dont like your relationship with him... I tried to apologize fer earlier, but when I walked in ans saw you two, it just made me angry again. I guess alot of it is me still being abnegeation, just with the selfless part and no PDA though..."

"Its okay, but you have to learn to get over it... And one more thing... When you saw us _3_," I say hoping he, unlike dad, will get it without much help.

"You mean to tell me..." He trails off not quite believing what he was hearing.

"You are going to ge an uncle Caleb," I say very quietly and slow trying to get it through his head. At first hes happy, but then he realizes who the father is and turns read and storms off saying

"I hope you guys really love each other," and then he disapears.

When I get back to Uri's everyone is still making out and Tobias is just standing there awkwardly. "Is this what we look like when we are kissing?" He asks while making a face.

"No, we're much hotter, we make it work. They, they Just dont..." I say with a grin forming on my face.

"Well then, care to show them how its done?"

I already know what he means and we automaticly yel," GET A ROOM!" And they break apart. Then we turn towards each other and start to kiss Each other pasionatly.

"GET A ROOM!" They all yell at us, we break apart then we all end up on the ground laughing even though its really not that funny.

"Okay, pkay lets start the game now!" Uri yells once he gains comtrol again. We all just nod, still laughing. "Here are our game choices! Are you nervous yet, truth or dare, and never have I ever! We will play them all, just pick the first one!" He shouts over our laughing, thats still going on, really it wasn't that funny!

"Lets play Are you nervous yet, never have i ever, the. Truth or dare," i say and everyone shakes their head in agreement.

"Okay, every one partner up with your girl/ boy friend. We all know how to play correct?! One at a time! We will time and see who takes the longest! Ready set go!" Uri exclaims.

Everyone votes for Tobias and I to go first. He gently places his hand on my leg and slowly moves it up towards my thigh. "Are you nervous yet?" He asks, I just shake my head no. I dont know why Uri chose this game, I think it was just for his own enjoyment. Tobias moves his hand up more. "Are you nervous yet?" He asks again, and once again I just shake my head no. Then he moves it up farther and keeps asking the question and I keep saying no. Finally he reaches my boob and asks the question one more time and I shake my head and roll my eyes as he smirks. Next Chris and Will go, they end up making out and we have to pull them away. Then it's Zeke and Shauna, Lynn and Eric (ewwwwwwww) and finally Uri and Mar. We finally look at the times and see that Tobias and I won. Cool. That was really boring...

NEXT GAME!

Before we start never have I ever, we gather shot glasses and fill them with soda sense Chris and I cant drink. Uri goes first. "Never have I ever hated dauntless cake!" He yells, typical. Im the only one who takes a drink, dauntless cake just sounds disgusting to me, stupid pregnancy. Every one just looks at me in shock.

"What? It just doesnt sound appealing to me! I think its me being pregnant, give me a break!" I yell at them and Tobias just glares at every one and they all back off.

Next Mat goes," Never have I ever... Um... Gone snorkeling in the bathtub," she says and Uri automatically take a drink. Once again, typical Uri.

"Never have I ever, gotten pregnant," Shauna says and Chris and I take a drink.

"Never have I ever stood in front of a target and had knives be thrown at me," Zeke says. I take a drink.

"Never have i ever had sex in a car on the train," Chris says and Mar, Uri, Zeke, Shauna, and Eric take a drink, the rest of is just sit there and stair at them like they are from another planet.

"Really?" Tobias asks them. They all just plainly shake their heads yes. After that we decide to switch games, we dont want to have any more situations like this again.

"okay, Tris," Zeke says with an evil grin that tells me that no matter what I pock ots going to be bad.

"ummm, dauntless, but remember that Im pregnant!" I say, yes awesome excuse! His face immediately drops realizing this, I think I just saved myself.

"Damn Tris you had to ruin it! Okay well i dare you to... Let us put you on youtube," he says.

"Of me doing what exactly?" I ask him cautiously.

"Of you singing of course!" He says like its the most obvious thing ever.

"Fine, lets get this over with, what song?" I ask a little annoyed, I really dont want to be put on you tube, but what ever im dauntless.

"Timber," he says with a proud smirk.

"Alright, but I cant rap just to let you know."

"Thats fine, Four can do that part."

Tobias groans at the thought of being dragged into this, "Cant you just take off your shirt? Its a win win!" He says, but doesnt realize what he just said got him stuck in the dare.

"No," say and glare at him. "Get the music!" I yell and Zeke scrambles to get the music and camera.

"Ready, Set..." He points his fingers at us to signal go.

"Timber"

me:  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

Tobias:  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boys are diggity out  
I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off  
Twerking on their bras and thongs, timber  
Crazy town, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the war, timber  
I'm stickier than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round (Tobias swings me in circles every time he says this line)  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

me:  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber  
You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

Tobias:  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
No, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Left to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like it going down, bowl it  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

me:  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget

At the end we bow and then turn to each other to kiss, just to add effect for those you tubers.

"That was freaking AMAZING!" all of our friends shout at once.

"Whatever, lets just continue," i say half still filled with excitement and the other half extremely tired from the performance. "Lynn, truth or dare?!" I ask.

"Lets go with Truth, no body has picked that yet," she says sounding bored. She never, and when I say never i mean NEVER picks truth wow...

"Okay, well who do you like?" I ask her, ive always wondered that, and now is the perfect chance to ask.

"E-c" she says very quietly, i could barley hear her, but I still know what she said.

"Im sorry, a little louder," i say to her, just to get on her nerves.

"Eric," she says in a normal voice. She looks over to Eric and he has the biggest smirk on his face. The next thing we know Lynn has Eric knocked over onto the floor and they are on full out make out mode.

"GET A ROOM!" We all shout at once.

"Fine," Lynn groans as the pull away. "Eric truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare," he smirks knowing where this will lead to.

"I dare you to play 20 mins in heaven," she says proud that she found out how to bend the rules.

"Sure thing babe," he say with the smirk still on his face and it's obvious that he has a little situation going on. They link their hands together and go to Uri's bedroom.

"Hey! Dont go too far in there! It's still my room!" Uri shouts. Now im glad that we aren't at our apartment, poor Uriah.

"Dont worry Uri, no one would ever want to go that far in your disgusting bed room anyways," she says with a wink and walks into the room.

Uriah just groans, they are totally going to mess up my amazing room and go too far," he says acting miserable. A few minutes later we hear some moaning coming from the room and Uri just sighs and shakes his head.

"oh Eric," he hear Lynn gasp out. Okay, eww, I dont want to know what they're doing in there, ever. Never ever ever! Im on the verge of throwing up from all the noises that they are making and so is every one else. Luckily 20 minutes is up soon and we debate who is going to go in there.

"I think Uri should, it's his room," Will says and we all nod in agreement leaving no room for argument. He looks at all of us with innocent eyes, oh please we all know that he os t even close to innocent.

"Fine," he mutters and walks towards the door to his bedroom very, very slowly. He opens the door, then quickly slams it closed and walks away with big eyes, like he has just seen a ghost, but he probably saw worse. " I think I need a new apartment," he mumbles and we all burst put laughing.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Ch 18**

**TRIS POV**

Instead of continuing the games, Uri went to get a new apartment and left the old one for Eric and Lynn. Eww. It doesn't take long to move everything, considering that Mar is making Uri get new things and made him throw away a lot of his old belongings claiming that it was all either disgusting or too little kiddish. At first he wasn't very happy, but then Mar convinced him by telling him that she would move in with him. It was a very long night, as soon as we get back to the apartment, I fall asleep barley making it to the bed in time.

I wake up to morning sickness... Again. Its killing me, i just want to sleep until my alarm goes off! Oh well. Once Im done I just get ready and wake up Tobias. Today we are doing cuts, but no one will be cut sense ALOT of people didn't make it this far in the first place. But they don't know that... :)

"Now, it's time for cuts, those of you who dont make it have to pack up and leave immediately. Your name will be circled if you didnt make it. I flip the old chalk bored over and reveal that no one is cut. Everyone sighs a sigh of relief. Now! Go off and do what ever! This day was meant for cuts only so the people who get cut could have time to leave," Tobias states , then walks out the room... Carrying me.

We head over to the doctor for an appointment for the baby.

"Well everything looks fine, would you like to know the gender?" Tobias and I nod our heads up and down very quickly as of saying yes. "Well," the doctor says laughing at our enthusiasm. "It looks like a girl! Congratulations! Now, you should start showing when you are two months, come visit me for your next appointment in two weeks," she says with a smile and walks out of the room.

"Its a girl!" Tobias says excitedly, I bet I can guess what comes next... "I cant wait for out little Mia to be born!" And there it is, oh sigh.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" i ask him.

"100s," he replies like a little kid. All of the sudden his face lights up with an idea. "What if her middle name is Rose?! Mia Rose Eaton... I was going to say Rose Mia Eaton, but I think the other way sounds better," he says with a proud smirk. That actually works for me.

"That is actually a very good idea," I say in pretend shock.

"I know it is," he says with the smirk still on his face.

We get up and walk to lunch, ready to share the news.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" I ask and all my friends look up expectantly.

"We are having a girl!" Tobias says and before any one can respond he blurts out. "We are naming her Mias Rose," he says with the smirk returning.

"Thats awesome! Now I can take my little Neisse shopping and teach her how to do her hair and make up and..." And the list goes on and on and on... And on. I dont listen to any of it though, i just turn around and head for the line to grab my daily 3 cheese burgers. Mmmm cheese burgers... I return to the table to find Chris still talking like she didnt even notice that I left. I pretend to listen and nod along with what shes saying.

After the loooonnggg torturous lunch, Tobias and I head back to our apartment, we need to start preparing and trust me it will take all nine months.

We sit down at our breakfast bar and start to brainstorm. "First, what room is she going to sleep in?" I ask. Our apartment consists of 4 rooms, including the master bedroom.

"How about the one right next to us? Just so we can be right there, we dont want to screw up our first child," he says and I notice that he says first.

"Are you implying that we are going to have more then one child?" I ask smiling at the idea of Tobias playing with our kids.

"Only if you want," Tobias says nervously, thinking that he was heading down the wrong path.

"Lets see of we can handle one first," i say with a big grin planted on my face. This makes Tobias relax and we continue our brain storming. "Okay, moving on. We obviously need a crib, clothes, diapers, baby food, toys, and to clean up the places and make it full on baby proof," I say and Tobias just gives me a strange look. "What?" I ask.

"Are you sure you've never had a baby before? You seem to know exactly what we need," he says with the strange look still on his face.

"Im just listing the basics," I tell him like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is. "We will also need to paint the room. I would say pink, but because we are in Dauntless I'm thinking maybe a dark purple. We also need a play pin. I think thats it for now. Oh and the baby clothes will be black, duh," I say and look up to see that Tobias' face still hasn't changed.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I tell him rolling my eyes.

**Thnx for reading! Please review! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am really sorry that I havent posted anything in a while, I've just been busy and sick. I promise I will update more! Even if I do have writers block I will improvise, anyways, Im sure alot of you are dying to know what happens with everything do here we go.**

**I dont own Divergent**

* * *

**Ch 19**

**Tris POV**

After yesterday Tobias and I immediately fell asleep when we went to bed. Now we are both sitting in the bathroom, with Tobias whispering what ever he can to make me feel better. "We have training today," he tells me after I finishes.

"Yeah I know, we have to do simulations. Who do you think is... You know?" I ask not wanting to say divergent out loud.

"Are you sure you want to come? This part isnt a two person job you know, you cans tay home and rest," he says his voice full of concern, but he is also avoiding my question.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness. Now... Answer my question!" I say yelling the last part.

"Fine..." He says like a little kid, so he was avoiding the question! "I think Taylor, Austin, and Reagan," he says sounding bored, but i know this is a touchy topic.

"So do I," is all I reply. He doesnt say anything else so we just stand there in an awkward silence.

"Lets get ready and get to training," Tobias finally says, breaking the silence.

* * *

"Reagan!" I shout from the door calling her in to her fate. She slowly walks over to the chair and sits waiting nervously. We had already explained the fear landscape stuff to them, so we just inject her and wait.

The simulation then begins exactly 60 seconds later.

She is in a cold, dark room. There is absolutely nothing but the darkness engulfing her. What is she afraid of though. Thats when she hears a noise and turns around franticly, straining to see what the noise was. She is now facing the screen and you can see the fear sketched on her face. Thats it, shes not afraid afraid of the dark, more like whats in the dark. When you cant see whats happening your mind starts to imagine all sorts of things, things that are probably never going to happen, scaring you to death. Well not me, bit clearly Reagan. All of the sudden a hand comes put of the dark and touches her from behind. "AHHHH!" She screams, her look of terror turning into determination. She reaches her hand out in front of herself. I except her hands to hit nothing, but they hit a smooth surface. She carefully glides her hands down the surface that I've identified as a wall, until she finds what she is looking for... A light switch. She. Is. Divergent. She switches the switch and the simulation ends.

"What factions did you get?" I ask her calmly. "It's okay, you can trust us," I tell her realizing how afraid she must be that we figured her out.

"Dauntless And Candor," She stammers out.

"Okay, that k you for telling us. Four will edit the simulation and we will keep your secret safe. In the mean time, work on controlling it. Okay?" I ask and she nods her head. "You may go now," I tell her on the nicest voice I can possibly muster. She turns and leaves with out another word.

The rest of the day is very slow, but we finish before lunch. so far we suspect that (other then Reagan) Austin is Divergent too, but it was too hard to tell. I still want to say that Tay is one too, but it's too early to tell anyways. Everyone else did good for not being Divergent and had average times for their first simulation.

"Hey guys! Party my place!" Zeke yells as we walk up to the lunch table.

"Really Zeke another party?" Tobias asks.

"Hey! Don't judge, and for the record that was Uri's game time not a party!" Zeke claims attempting to defend himself.

"Sure, well I'm going to get food, come on Four," I say and drag Tobias towards the food line. "See you at the party!" I say while looking behind me.

"4:30!" he yells back.

* * *

Once we get our food, we head back to our apartment. "Sooo, what now?" I ask beginning to feel bored as we ate.

"Movie? We still have a little while before we have to get ready for the party," Tobias says while slurping a piece of spaghetti. Today was Italian.

"Sure, you pick. Anything but horror!" I tell him. The last time I watched one of his horror movies I had nightmares for weeks.

"Fine..." he replies sounding annoyed that I won't watch his movies,

"Get over it" I yell at him. He doesn't reply, he just inserts the movie and comes back to sit next to me. Instead of sitting next to me, he lifts me up and places me back onto his lap. Within the first 5 mins of the movie we finish our food and begin to get bored. We had seen Avengers millions of times and knew the movie word by word. Tobias slowly starts to chew on my ear lobe while I try to hold in a moan. He then moves down and peppers open mouthed kisses along my neck and collar bone. I could barley take any more of this, so I turn around to straddle his hips and start to kiss him down his neck the same way he did with me. But, he doesn't let me get that far and lifts my face to meet mine, planting his lips firmly on mine. Our small kisses soon turn into a full, heated make out session.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The knocks at the door interrupt us and we pull apart, clearly annoyed. "You wan to get it?" I ask Tobias knowing that he will say yes, but only because I'm pregnant and he doesn't like me lifting a finger anyways.

"Sure, but you're going to have to get off of me," he says with a smirk.

"Fine," I groan as I slowly get off of him. Apparently it wasn't fast enough though because the next thing I know I am being carried in his arms towards the door.

"Will you open it? I kinda got my hands full," Tobias ask me trying to act sweet, sweet doenst work for him.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Umm, yours. You were the one who was too slow getting off of me," he instantly says back like he had the whole argument planned out.

"What ever..." I mumble under my breath and open the door to find Chris standing on the other side.

"Took you long enough, you know Tris, you aren't suppose to having sex when you're prego," Chris says with a smirk.

I could feel my face turning red from embarrassment.

"What the hell Chris! Why would you think that!?" Tobias yells.

"Well, you are carrying Tris, her face is completely red, and you both barley have an clothes on..." she tries to say more but I cut her off.

"You know what Chis, we weren't! And even if we were it's none of your business! Now, what did you come here for?!" I yell, my face red from anger more then embarrassment.

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" she raises her hands up in feign surrender and has a huge smirk on her face. I just roll my eyes and she continues seeing that I am not going to say anything else. "I am here to get you ready for the party! There will be no games, just partying this time and I need to get you ready!" She shrieks.

"No Chris, just no. I am old enough to dress my self more or less get ready for a party by my self, go ask Mar if she wants help."

"But she doesn't _need _help with her look, you on the other hand-"

"Either go away or don't insult my looks!" I cut her off.

"Fine, but you will regret it when you see how amazing I look and realize how amazing I could make you look!" she yells over her shoulder and walks away.

"Finally she's gone," Tobias says.

"I HEARD THAT FOUR!" Chris yells from around the corner.

"Damn that girl has good hearing," he says as he backs up so I can close the door.

"Talk about it..." I say.

"Now where were we?" he asks in a seductive tone.

"I don't remember, why don't you show me?" I say back with the same tone. He leans down and starts to kiss me again, our kisses just the same as they were before.

**I Will be writing more! Don't stop reading! I finally got a laptop so it will be 20 times easier to type, there for you will have more to read. HANG IN THERE AND REVEIW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OOps, I keep forgetting to update! I am really sorry, I've just been busy! Ill update again tonight and maybe once tomorrow, but I can't on Friday, just to let you all know! Now, to the story! By the way, I am skipping ahead in time to the end of initiation.**

**Disclaimer- Ii do not own Divergent! :( **

* * *

**ch 20!**

**Tris POV**

We are sitting in the pit waiting for the results of our initiates. It turned out that we were right. Reagan, Tay, and Austin were all Divergent, so they should be in the top of the rankings. All the initiates have shown feelings for each other in one way or another. Reagan and James are together, as well as Taylor and Austin. Lexi and Alex have shown feelings for each other, but neither of them know that they like each other. And for Miley and Zach, lets just say that we caught them doing something other then training. It's crazy with how fast people can get together in Dauntless. I remember when I just got together with Tobias, and now look at us. We are married and I'm pregnant. I feel butterflies in my stomach as Eric walks up to the makeshift stage to announce the rankings.

"And now the rankings will show up behind me..." he says and they show up right behind him like they did last year.

1) Taylor

2) Austin

3) Dauntless born

4) Reagan

5) James

6) Miley

7) Lexi

8) Alex

9) Zach

10) Dauntless born

There were more transfers then Dauntless Born this year and it really showed. Did the Dauntless born really do that bad or are our initiates really that good? It was obvious that the Dauntless Born who took 3rd was Divergent, he beet Reagan. But, that didn't matter now. All I cared about was that all of ours made it through!

"Would it give too much away if I hugged you?" I hear Tobias whisper in my ear.

"You know what, I really don't care," I say playing along and stand up on my tippy toes to kiss him. The kiss is just like every other, passionate and full of love and meaning. We never just kiss just because, everything we do is for a reason, well at least when we are in public. Guess it was because of our Abnegation roots. I don't mind, though, I like it when our kisses mean something. I'm the first one to pull away, but only for some breath. Instead of continuing the kiss, we completely pull away and look around us to see other couples kissing too.

"I was going to congratulate them, but it looks like they are a little busy," I say with a smirk.

"Well you know, we could just let them be and go continue in our room," Tobias says to me with a wink. I look around me once more. Christina is no where in sight and neither is Will for that matter. Uriah is stuffing his face with cake and Marlene is just sitting next to him giggling. Shauna and Zeke never showed up... Wonder what they're up to. I think sarcastically and roll my eyes in my head. Lets see, eww. Lynn and Eric are making out. I thought that they would have broken up already if they every even officially together. The thought of them together sends a shiver down my spine. It looks like EVERY one is busy.

"Okay, lets go," I say with a smile on my face that's growing bigger every second. The next thing I know, Tobias has me in his arms and is carrying me off into the distance towards our room.

* * *

**Lexi POV**

I got 7th and Alex got 8th. Fine by me, we aren't factionless! Wait why am I thinking we! He doesn't even like me and we will never- I am disturbed by my thoughts when some one turns me around and kisses me, full force, on the lips. I sit there frozen for only a second and then realize that the person connected to the lips is Alex. A big smile crosses my face and I kiss him back with the same amount of force. My hands start to snake through his hair and his hands, that had already been on my hips, move to the small of my back to push me closer to him. Once we pull back, we are both at a loss of words and sit there just smiling at each other.

"What the hell was that Alex! I thought we were together!" A dauntless born initiate yells. The smile immediately is gone from my face.

Alex turns around to look at the person who yelled, his face full of confusion. "I have no idea who that is," he whispers to me before completely turning around to fix the problem. "Umm, excuse me, but who the hell are you?" he says in a voice that starts out innocent, but turns into a rude, annoyed tone by the end of the sentence. I liken that side of him too. Focus Alex! I mean Lexi... I still haven't gotten used to my new name, but I like it more then Alex and plus it's less confusing.

"Who am I? I'm your f*cking girl friend!" the mysterious girl yells.

"Yeah, no you're not! She is!" He yells pointing to me, I feel my self blush at the mention of him calling me his girlfriend. "Well that is if you want to be," he whispers in my ear and I fiercely nod my head up and done and peck him and the cheek. All of the sudden she breaks out laughing and Alex and I give each other confused looks as she walked away.

"I think it was a dare and we were the victims..." I say slowly realizing what just happened.

"Yeah... okay, moving on!" Alex says. "Do you really want to be my girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes! Of course I would! Unless this is a dare and I'm just making a fool out of my-" I am once again cut off with a kiss. This time I immediately kiss back.

He pulls away first this time with the same smile returning our faces. "This isn't a dare, I really do want you to be my girlfriend," he says with a laugh. I love his laugh.

"Then 100% yes!" I say and jump into his arms, giving him the biggest hug I can manage and he hugs me right back. This day couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

**Tays POV**

WHOLY SHIT! I got first! I can't help but to jump up and down like a little kid at the site. "Congrats Tay!" Austin yells as he rushes over to me.

"You too! I mean you got 2nd! Not as good as me, buy you know close enough," I say with a smirk on my face while pretending to examine my nails. Austin just laughs and pulls me into a kiss. After we pull away he says something that totally catches me off guard.

"I love you. Want to share an apartment?" my face must be full of shock because he responds with a whole bunch of worry in his voice. "I mean only if you want to, I know we've only been dating for a few weeks. I just figured cause we are in Dauntless now an-" his rambling is cute and all, but he really needs to shut up. So I do the first thing that comes to mind, I kiss him. Just a quick one though, I don't want to be totally distracted.

"I love you too, and yes I will move in with you," I say while getting lost in his hazel eyes. I knew from the moment that we got together that he was the one and that I loved him, nothing has changed, only gotten stronger.

"You can go over to the tables on the corner of the room to receive your apartment. Normally you'd be getting it tomorrow along with your job, but we want you out today," Eric announces giving no further explanation. Austin picks me up and we head off to get our apartment. I'm so happy neither of got cut, I don't know what I would have done if either of us did.

**Once again, I might post another chapter tonight, but no promises. I have a little bit of writers block, so give me any idea if you have them! Thanks for reading! Pleas Review! 3**


End file.
